


The Beautiful Couple is Beautiful

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Italian Marketplace, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and Italy are shopping in an Italian marketplace three months after their marriage. Just a short little slice-of-life fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Couple is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Hetalia (S2:E34) and thinking about The Fault in Our Stars and this happened. I think it's literally just one paragraph XD I hope you like it.

Germany gazed down at Italy, reaching for the shorter country's hand. They were walking through an Italian marketplace, music drifting through the air and conversation flowing freely, be it idle chatter, an involved discussion, or haggling over produce. Italy looked up at Germany, beaming. "I'm glad we chose to live here," Germany said, leaning down to kiss the top of Italy's head. He had gotten better about public displays of affection in the three months that they'd been married. "Me too," Italy returned. Then: "Ooh! Those tomatoes are beautiful!" before bolting off to a stall with a brightly colored awning, pulling Germany with him by the hand. Germany stood a bit less stiffly now, standing in front of the produce seller, than he might have a few months ago. He was warming up to this atmosphere, this less uptight way of living. He tried for a smile, and the seller didn't even wince. Italy laughed as he saw what Germany was attempting. "You're getting better," he encouraged, standing on his tiptoes to splay his fingers across the blonde's cheeks. Germany covered Italy's small hands with his own large, calloused ones before escaping the auburn-haired man to pay for the tomatoes. Then he put his arm around Italy's shoulders, grabbing the tomatoes with his other hand, and walked away with Italy. One of the vendors called out, "La bella coppia è bello!" Germany turned to Italy, lost with his mediocre knowledge of the Italian language. "He says," Italy said softly, looking up at Germany, "'The beautiful couple is beautiful.'"


End file.
